The Noble and the Knight
by yusuke13
Summary: The Noble doesn't feel he belongs. The Knight doesn't think she deserves. What can happen once these two cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics or any of its characters._

 **The Noble and the Knight**

Ramza Beoulve hated conflicts. Born a noble from the family of respected military generals, House Beoulve, Ramza knew that there is no real winner in war. Ivalice's history has been plagued by strife political upheavals. The commoners were the ones who suffered the most. The nobility never treated them as human, viewing them only as creatures to be ruled and used to drive the economy.

But Ramza's duty as a Beoulve will plunge him deep in this world. As much as Ramza dislikes it, he feels he cannot go against society. To challenge the order of Ivalice is like trying to smite a fortress wall with a blade. Add to that that his father, Balbanes, instructed his two older brothers to take care of him as he died. Ramza felt small, insignificant. His brothers, Dycedarg and Zalbag, were respected statesmen and generals worthy of the Beoulve name. However, he...

"So you're here, brother." said a girl's voice.

Ramza was deep in thought in the Beoulve estate's vast garden in Igros, one of the safest strongholds in Ivalice. The voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up.

"Alma..." Ramza replied.

Alma was the youngest of the four Beoulve children. Her blonde hair swayed with the gentle breeze together with the skirt of the pink dress she wore.

"Lost in thought?" Alma asked as she sat down beside her brother.

"Just a bit. After father passed away, I just feel...lost." Ramza confessed.

Alma frowned in concern and looked at Ramza. His blonde hair was tied in a short ponytail and his blue eyes gazed towards the distance. She wants to help her brother but she doesn't know how. She remained silence, hoping that her company would be enough for now.

"I went here to tell you that brother Dycedarg wants us in the main hall. It seems Princess Ovelia has arrived to discuss some matters with him and brother Zalbag. They said we need to greet them properly as hosts." said Alma, breaking the silence.

Ramza nodded. Another settlement meeting. The King of Ivalice, King Denamunda, has just passed away and two successors were left behind. Prince Orinas, the only surviving son of the king and Queen Ruvelia, and Princess Ovelia, half-sibling and adopted daughter of the king. The throne was now the subject of a power struggle. Prince Larg, brother of Queen Ruvelia and Duke of Gallione, wanted to enthrone Prince Orinas in order to become regent. However, the Duke of Zeltennia, Duke Goltana supported Princess Ovelia's claim in order to gain regency. The state of Ivalice is one wherein a single spark might ignite war and right now, the two dukes are treading the volatile situation carefully.

The Beoulve family has always been a staunch supporter of Prince Larg and Princess Ovelia's visit is a surprise, even to Dycedarg and Zalbag.

Ramza and Alma went to the main hall of the Beoulve manor. Standing in the middle were Dycedarg and Zalbag. They were greeting a girl wearing an elegant dress, her long, blonde hair tied.

"So there you are. Your Highness, these are our siblings, Ramza and Alma." Zalbag said, raising his arm to introduce us.

Ramza and Alma approached them. They bowed politely to the princess and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Ramza Beoulve, third child of the late Balbanes Beoulve. It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Ramza stated.

The princess nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. As Alma formally introduced herself, Ramza looked at the small party which accompanied the princess. They were only composed of three people, all female knights. One of them had long blonde hair, braided so it won't get in the way in battle. She wore armor over her blue dress and to Ramza she looked...beautiful.

Ramza would have continued staring if it weren't for the sudden inquisitive glance he received from the woman in question. The young noble quickly averted his gaze.

"These are my personal guards, Lavian, Alicia, and Captain of the Lionsguard, Agrias Oaks." said Princess Ovelia.

"We are grateful for your warm welcome." said Agrias solemnly as she bowed politely.

"Very well then. I assume you have something to discuss. The library would seem fitting for it, Your Highness. However, it would do you well to rest before that. We have prepared-" Dycedarg began.

Princess Ovelia raised her hand and shook her head.

"There is no need for that. I am well rested and the matter at hand is urgent business. It will be better if we are to discuss it immediately." Ovelia smiled.

"...As you wish, Your Highness. Please follow me." Dycedarg nodded and began to walk.

Zalbag let the princess walk behind Dycedarg and then followed them.

"Agrias, please remain here. This matter is confidential." Ovelia stated as she walked off.

Agrias seemed ready to protest but decided otherwise. With that, she turned to Ramza. Alma already took her leave since she still had to study before she leaves for Orbonne Monastery.

"If it wouldn't trouble you, may I ask a good place where we might secure the princess without invading her privacy?" Agrias asked.

"Umm...well, you can have your knights stand guard in the hallway on the second floor. That's the floor where the library is at. And one can also be in the garden outside to see the library windows if you require it." Ramza offered.

With that, Lavian and Alicia were assigned on the hallway.

"Thank you very much, Sir Ramza." said Agrias, her voice unsure of his name.

"You don't have to be so formal, Lady Agrias. Here, I'll show you to the garden." Ramza said, leading the way.

They began to walk.

"But, you are a noble. As a knight, I cannot-" Agrias began.

"And so are you. Your name is of some renown in Bervenia. Besides, I never really liked the differentiation brought by status and titles." Ramza interrupted.

"But you are a Beoulve. My name is of no importance compared to yours, Sir Ramza." Agrias argued.

Ramza sighed at this. Dissuading her would seem far more difficult than trying to race against a Chocobo. The young noble looked at the Holy Knight with a sidelong glance. Her features would seem unsuited for a knight. Her face looked so innocent and yet in those eyes lie a sense of determination and strength. After a few moments, Ramza's attention was caught by her red lips that seemed so soft and for some reason, seductive.

"Pardon me but do I have something on my face?" asked Agrias.

"Huh?! Oh...oh nothing. Please don't mind it." Ramza smiled nervously.

 _What is happening to me?!_ thought the young noble.

Agrias blinked. Is it just her or is this Beoulve weird? No, weird wouldn't be the term. Innocent might be better. He seemed sincere and that is what is lacking in Ivalice nowadays.

The two arrived in the garden. Agrias can't help but be overwhelmed by the beauty of it. Trees dot the green expanse of flower covered fields. A path winds through the entire garden and net hedges are carefully tended. Butterflies and bees freely fly across the serene landscape.

"Those are the windows of the library over there." Ramza said, pointing at the row of windows on the second floor of the manor.

Agrias nodded and began scanning the area. You can't be too careful especially if your charge is a princess.

"Again, thank you very much Sir Ramza and I apologize for troubling you. I will gladly help you in anything to repay you for your kindness." the knight said.

"No no. It's alright." Ramza said, shaking his head and smiling.

Now that that is done, Ramza had to take his leave. However, the young noble can't bring himself to do so.

 _She will be doing her job now so I must leave her alone now but...why don't I want to?_ he thought.

"Excuse my rudeness but perhaps I might have delayed you from something important and-" Agrias began.

"Ah! No. No. Not at all. I'm not busy or anything...If you don't mind, can I stay here with you?" Ramza blurted out.

Agrias was surprised. Why is this young noble asking permission from her? They own this estate. He can do whatever he wants here.

 _Oh great. Now you just said that out loud. She might think I'm weird or something._ Ramza frantically thought after seeing Agrias' reaction.

"...Well, I don't see why you're asking but I don't mind, Sir Ramza." Agrias replied after a few moments of silence.

Ramza sighed in relief. However, her last words still bother him.

"I told you it's just Ramza, Lady Agrias." Ramza said.

Agrias was about to say something but Ramza beat her to it.

"How about this? You told me you'll do anything to help me to repay me, right? So for that, please call me Ramza." he smiled.

"...I see. Then please, just call me Agrias." the Holy Knight mumbled.

Ramza nodded.

"Thank you, Agrias."

"...you're welcome...Ramza."

 **-End of Chapter 1-**

 **Author's Notes** : Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first Final Fantasy Tactics fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. I originally intended a oneshot but it seems a love story between these two would be better developed if written in more than one chapter. For now, I don't really know when I can update since I update irregularly (sorry for that). But rest assured, I will finish this since it will be a fairly short series to begin with since I still have to update my ongoing Pokemon fanfiction (I'm sorry for the REAAALLLYYY long wait). Well then, see you guys next chapter. Stay safe everyone and keep reading fanfiction! :)

P.S. Reviews are very much welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics or any of its characters._

 **The Noble and the Knight**

The morning sun has just begun to rise over the horizon. The Beoulve estate is blanketed by the cool morning mist and dew sparkled on the green blades of grass in the garden. Standing on top of the verdant hill in the expansive garden was the young noble, Ramza Beoulve.

The blonde noble breathed in the fresh morning air, the cool breeze flowing into his system. It has always been part of his routine to wake up early and see the sunrise. The way the sun reveals itself is especially majestic in Igros and it has always been Ramza's morning ritual. Ramza was about to take another deep breath when he heard a rustle behind him.

"The sunrise here is very beautiful." remarked a female voice.

Ramza turned and saw Agrias Oaks standing behind him.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I was patrolling the perimeters and I saw you standing here." Agrias stated.

"Don't worry. You didn't disturb me. In fact, I'm quite pleased to have someone here to share this with." Ramza smiled to Agrias, gesturing toward the rising sun.

Agrias can't help but stare in wonder. His sincerity is something else. Ramza is very honest.

Taking one last look at the sunrise, Ramza turned around and was about to walk down the hill.

"Well, let's have breakfast then." Ramza said, waiting for Agrias.

Agrias was surprised. She was only Princess Ovelia's guard. She can't possibly share the table with them.

"I appreciate your kindness but I cannot accept it. As a mere guard of the princess, I cannot possibly join you-" Agrias began.

Ramza shook his head.

"You still are guests here in our home. This is why you should be joining us. Besides, it's hard to do work if your stomach is empty, correct?" Ramza interrupted.

Agrias can see that for once, Ramza was being firm and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

 _I guess I'll just have the princess dissuade him from it_. Agrias thought.

The two of them walked towards the main hall of the Beoulve estate. When they arrived in the dining hall, they saw that they are already complete. The long, elegant table was gilded with gold and was filled with food served on silver plates. Dycedarg was sitting at the head of the table while Zalbag was seated at his right side. Princess Ovelia was seated on the other end of the table, opposite Dycedarg while Alma was seated at Dycedarg's left side.

"Ah! There you are Ramza. We started already since we still have important matters to discuss. Where have you been?" Dycedarg asked Ramza.

The young noble smiled to acknowledge everyone's presence. Behind him, Agrias walked silently.

"I was in the garden with Agrias enjoying the sunrise. I guess we stayed too long. I apologize for the delay." Ramza replied.

Zalbag raised an amused eyebrow while Dycedarg coughed. Alma smiled while Princess Ovelia remained silent. Ramza was puzzled at first at their reaction until he realized he just called Agrias without an honorific.

"I see you've become quite... _fond_ of Lady Agrias, brother Ramza." Zalbag smiled.

Ramza and Agrias' eyes widened at this remark, much to the amusement of Zalbag and Alma.

"I-It's not what you think!" Ramza stammered, turning into a light shade of red.

Agrias herself was also astonished. Her usual stoic demeanor wavered slightly as she felt her cheeks burn a bit at the comment.

"Anyway, I would like to have Lady Agrias join us for breakfast." Ramza stated.

"Of course. We need to treat our possible sister-in-law well, don't we Dycedarg?" Zalbag laughed as he turned towards their eldest brother.

Ramza turned even redder and tried to protest but Dycedarg beat him to it.

"Enough. Stop teasing our brother, Zalbag. We still have more important things to do..." Dycedarg began.

"...and sit down Ramza. Please join us too Lady Agrias. You are most welcome." Dycedarg continued, turning to the two.

The two silently took their seats. Dycedarg turned his attention back to Princess Ovelia.

"I'm sorry for that display. Anyway, I'm afraid that we have to finish the discussion sometime later at a more private space." said Dycedarg.

Princess Ovelia nodded in agreement and resumed to eat. No one spoke any more after that and the breakfast was finished in silence. Princess Ovelia and Dycedarg proceeded to the library while Zalbag announced that he can't go with them as he still has work in the Hokuten.

"Agrias, can you make our departure preparations? Given our progress, I think we'll be leaving by this afternoon." Princess Ovelia instructed.

"Of course, Your Highness." Agrias solemnly bowed, her right hand placed on her chest.

"Ramza, see to it that they aren't lacking anything in their preparations...Which reminds me, you're leaving for Gariland for your training, aren't you? Why don't you escort Her Highness on the way there? If I'm not mistaken, they're headed the same way." said Dycedarg.

"Yes Brother. I will be honored to be with the Princess and to offer my sword for her protection." Ramza replied.

"Thank you." Princess Ovelia silently said.

With that, Agrias and Ramza bowed before the princess as Dycedarg and Princess Ovelia walked off.

"I can help you pack, Brother Ramza." offered Alma.

Ramza smiled at his sister.

"Alright Alma. But first, let's help Agrias." the young noble stated.

"We can manage. It would be best if you are to attend first to your-" Agrias began.

"That won't do Agrias. You're being too formal again. Also, Brother Dycedarg instructed me to help you. Would you prevent me from obeying my older brother's instructions?" Ramza asked.

Agrias silently agreed and Ramza led her to the pantry. It was a large room with shelves full of food and stored beverages. It was well-kept and the morning sun's rays entered through a small window which also served as the room's lighting.

"Feel free to take the provisions you need." Ramza gestured at the items on the shelves.

Agrias thanked him and began to methodically sort out the items.

"Alma, can you accompany Agrias here for a while? I'll go check if we have Chocobos ready in the stable." Ramza said.

Alma nodded and Ramza had to content himself.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Alma spoke up.

"You know Lady Agrias, it seems my brother feels comfortable around you. You really are a kind person." Alma smiled.

Agrias was caught off guard by Alma's comments and had difficulty in replying.

"He-He doesn't seem to be comfortable just because it is me Lady Alma. Ramza is just naturally kind and honest to other people." Agrias said rather defensively.

Alma giggled which only served to make the knight uncomfortable.

"Wh-Why are you laughing Lady Alma? I am uncertain but I feel like I am being looked down upon." Agrias said, her voice a bit stern.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. I just found it amusing that you already have an image of Brother Ramza and a pretty accurate one too. And by the way you call each other, it sounds like you are lovers." Alma smiled, delighted.

Agrias' eyes widened and her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I-We-We aren't like that! It was his idea and...and-" Agrias protested.

"Don't worry. I don't mind at all. Brother Ramza never showed any kind of interest in romance so I am quite relieved to see him treat you like this. And I approve of you as my sister-in-law too." Alma giggled, giving Agrias a thumbs up.

The knight's face was still flushed and she began to stammer another protest when the other topic of their conversation entered the room.

"I've checked the stable and...What's happening here?" Ramza began, his voice trailing into a question when he felt the atmosphere of the room.

Agrias was blushing furiously while Alma was giggling. Ramza titled his head in confusion.

"Nothing brother. We were just having some girl-talk." Alma smiled innocently.

Ramza turned to Agrias and the knight nodded her head in agreement, quite vigorously for her usual stoic demeanor.

The young Beoulve scratched his head and shrugged. He really can't understand women sometimes.

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


End file.
